


O que és para mim

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Yuri sempre foi dado a apelidos - ainda que alguns não fossem lá muito agradáveis. Otabek não fugia a essa regra, mudando ao passo que seu relacionamento evoluía. E sentia que aquele era o momento de mudar mais uma vez o modo como se referia ao cazaque.





	O que és para mim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/gifts).



Quando Yuuri me colocou no estúpido grupo de patinadores que JJ havia criado, salvei todos os números só porque odiava ter que ficar olhando com mais atenção pra saber quem tinha falado o que. JJ ficou como “Asshole”, Leo como “American guy”, Pichit como “Hamsters”. Qual a graça de saber coisas sobre os outros e não usar na agenda de contatos? Nenhuma, pois é.  
    Talvez você se lembre que minha única participação naquele grupo era mandar fotos de coisas iradas que eu via pela rua, já que o Porco e o Velho fizeram questão que fôssemos uns dias antes da competição para “passear em família”. ‘Tá, talvez eu gostasse de ver os gifs de “bom dia” que continham gatinhos. A essa altura, você era simplesmente “Altin”. Eu sabia quem você era, já tinha te visto se apresentar. E só. A sua participação no tal grupo era dizer que estava ansioso por essa final. Que tinha muitos planos em Barcelona. E elogiar as minhas fotos. Eu sempre gostei de elogios. Isso me fez simpatizar um pouco com você, à distância. Só um pouco.  
    Quando eu te vi dispensando o chato do JJ não pude deixar de pensar “Tá aí alguém sensato”. Talvez eu tenha achado sua jaqueta maneira naquela hora. Definitivamente eu achei a moto irada quando você apareceu mais tarde pra me salvar das Angels. Eu fiquei tão surpreso aquele dia. Porque eu estava acostumado a elogios. Mas a admiração que você demonstrou ter por mim foi impactante. É claro que eu ia aceitar ser seu amigo. Você foi meu primeiro, sabia disso?  
    Quando voltamos pro hotel e passamos a trocar mensagens no privado eu me perguntei se deveria mudar seu nome de “Altin” para “Otabek”. Daí vi as manchetes. O apelido que te deram era ao mesmo tempo hilário e super legal. Você estava com vergonha. E eu mudei para “Kazakhstan Dark Horse” na mesma hora e ainda te mandei o print. Quem mandou ter essa pose de herói? Ao invés de cavalo branco surge numa moto negra, diziam. Eu só ria. Você me mandou uma foto cobrindo o rosto. Ri ainda mais. Então era isso que significava ter um amigo.  
    Foi diferente torcer por você e ver você torcendo por mim. Não posso mais ouvir a palavra “Davai” sem sorrir e a culpa é toda sua. Mais do que isso, você me aguentou comprando roupas! Nossa, deveria ter te dado um troféu pela paciência naquele dia. Mas eu fiquei bem puto quando você não quis me levar na boate com você. Porra, eu não era uma criança! Mas eu te achei. E sua sorte é que minha irritação foi embora com aquela música que vi você tocar.Tão legal! Só não foi mais legal que nossa coreografia com ela. Nós realmente explodimos a mente deles, não é?  
    Perto de todo mundo você sempre foi tão sério, mas comigo era diferente. Você me mostrava coisas legais, ria das minhas besteiras, me falava besteiras pra me fazer rir. Começaram a perceber quando, mesmo semanas depois das finais, nós ainda nos falávamos todos os dias. Talvez eu tenha começado a falar um pouco demais de você, porque a Mila veio querer saber o que tinha de tão legal no “cazaque bonito”. E foi assim que você virou “That Cute Kazakh” no meu celular. Palavras dela, não minhas.  
    Óbvio que eles jamais entenderiam o que de tão legal tinha em você. Você não demonstrava pra eles. Mas mostrava pra mim o tempo todo. Era como se você tivesse tudo o que eu poderia achar legal em uma pessoa e mais um pouco. Eu sempre me achei especial por ver mais de você do que os outros, sabia? Acho que era por isso que te deixava ver mais de mim também.  
    Quando fui morar com o Velho e o Porco eles sempre ficavam implicando comigo quando estava conversando com você. Dois intrometidos, sempre foram. Mas um dia eu ouvi o Viktor dizer:

  
_“Olha lá Yuuri, ele está com aquele sorriso apaixonado olhando pro celular de novo. Só pode estar falando com seu cazaque bonitão. ”_

  
    Cara, eu gelei. O que ele estava querendo dizer com sorriso apaixonado? Como assim meu cazaque? Eu precisava provar pra todo mundo - pra mim, principalmente - que não tinha nada além de amizade. “Otabek” me pareceu um jeito mais apropriado de te ter salvo na minha lista de contatos. Só que você não parecia se importar com nada disso, não é? Com o que fossem falar ou não, eu quero dizer. Me mandava mensagens, áudios e fotos como sempre. Chegou a falar numa entrevista que nós mantínhamos contato, lembra? Viktor ficou impossível naquele dia. Mas valeu a pena. Eu adorei que você falou de mim. Mais do que deveria, talvez.  
  
_“Eu não acredito que você me citou como uma de suas inspirações, Otabek! ”_  
“Como poderia não citar, Yura? ”  
“Yura? ”  
“Hm. É. Salvei seu contato assim, acho que me acostumei a te chamar assim em pensamento. Espero que tudo bem. ”  
“Ah, claro. Tudo bem, Beka. ”  
  
    Era apenas justo que fosse “Beka” a partir daquele momento, certo? Amigos próximos têm apelidos, não é? É. Normal, super normal.

  
    Meses se passaram e minha rotina era de treino, estudos, balé, dar alguma atenção aos chatos do Yuuri e do Viktor, cuidar da Potya e... você. Conversar com você. A gente marcava de se falar no Skype, lembra? Se adequava ao fuso horário e às rotinas. As vezes nem tinha assunto e ficávamos só com a ligação rolando enquanto fazíamos qualquer coisa, só pela companhia um do outro. Tão certo, tão confortável.  
    Mas aí teve o dia que você chegou mais tarde do treino. Quando te liguei ainda não estava pronto, tinha acabado de sair do banho. Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco impressionado demais ao te ver sem camisa na tela, com uma toalha no ombro direito. Impressionado de um jeito diferente. Resolvi me focar em outra coisa e foi quando a vi. A tatuagem de águia em sua costela esquerda.  
  
_“Puta merda, Altin! Isso é uma tatuagem?! Desde quando você tem ela? ”_  
“Hm, quase um ano, eu acho. Nunca te falei? ”  
“Não! DJ, motociclista e tatuado. Quem diria, Beka, você é um bad boy. ”  
  
    “Bad Boy Beka” virou seu novo nome. Deveria ser crime alguém ser tão ridiculamente legal, eu pensava. Como eu poderia não me afetar com isso tudo? Cada vez que o pensamento surgia eu me assustava. Porque estava ficando obviamente abalado. Droga, a última coisa que eu queria era estragar nossa amizade. Eu não falei nada. Estava tudo bem do jeito que era. A gente se dava cada vez melhor, não é mesmo?  
    Eu até te contei como foi minha infância. Eu nunca tinha falado daquilo pra ninguém. Não era fácil falar da minha mãe e seus problemas com o álcool. Do pai que nunca tive. De como sem meu avô eu não sabia nem o que teria sido de mim. A sua infância foi muito mais tranquila. Eu te invejei, mas não de um jeito ruim. E saber mais sobre como você cresceu deu ainda mais sentido à pessoa que você é. Alguém tão cheio de personalidade, confiante e forte. Mas ainda gentil e amoroso. Você se tornou uma inspiração pra mim.  
    Eu olhava pro seu nome no meu telefone e ria porque a aparência de Bad Boy combinava tanto com você, mas quem te conhecesse veria que era só um pedaço de quem você é. E aí, no meio de uma ligação, você se desesperou quando seu primo pegou um bichinho de pelúcia seu. Cara, aquilo foi hilário! Eu podia ver seu nervosismo tentando fazer a criança largar o brinquedo. Quando você conseguiu e voltou a sentar na cadeira, tive que perguntar.  
  
_“Beka, por que isso tudo? Que maldade a criança não poder brincar...”_  
“Yura, ele é o próprio demônio da Tasmânia. Destrói tudo! Não podia deixar destruir esse urso, tenho ele desde que nasci, poxa! ”  
“Desde que nasceu? Pfffff. Que tipo de bad boy é você? ”  
“Ei! Eu nunca concordei com esse título! ”  
  
    “Not so bad boy Bear-ka” parecia te descrever bem. Tão legal e ao mesmo tempo tão adorável. Mais o tempo passava mais seu lado cuidadoso e carinhoso aparecia pra mim, mesmo estando longe. Lembra quando eu torci o tornozelo? Faltava pouco tempo pra temporada recomeçar. Eu ‘tava com dor, com raiva, assustado... tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi você que me acalmou, me ligando assim que cheguei em casa. Me distraiu do assunto quando eu não aguentava mais falar sobre isso. Eu me senti tão, mas tão querido. Bad boy nada. “Bear-ka” fazia bem mais sentido. Com um monte de corações ao lado, porque sim. Amigos usam emojis nos contatos o tempo todo, né? É. Nem eu acreditava nisso mais.  
    Eu me recuperei a tempo. Você disse que nem por um segundo tinha duvidado que isso aconteceria. Quando a temporada recomeçou e saíram as listas das competições do Grand Prix e eu vi que ambos competiríamos no Canadá no segundo evento a ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Só então percebi como eu queria te rever. E o quanto a ideia de estar perto de você me deixava nervoso. Caramba, a gente tinha ficado tão íntimo naqueles meses de amizade. Mas como deveria agir pessoalmente?  
    Eu mal dormi na noite antes da viagem. Sua mensagem logo cedo dizia que o mesmo tinha acontecido com você. Quando peguei meu celular pra te avisar que já tinha chegado ao hotel, mal podia conter a animação. Viktor estava rindo significativamente pra mim e eu nem estava ligando, olha o nível! Quando você saiu do elevador, todo força, undercut e jaqueta de couro, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Até eu sabia que não era normal tanta ansiedade por um amigo.  
    Como sempre você me passava tanta calma. Droga, Beka, cool até demais. Mas durante o passeio na cidade eu te vi nervoso. Olhava pros lados. Ajeitava a jaqueta o tempo todo. Parecia querer dizer algo. Sua inquietação reverberou em mim.  
  
_“Droga, Otabek, você está me deixando doido! O que houve? Por que está estranho assim? ”_  
“...”  
“Bear-ka. ” Tentei aliviar o clima. “Você pode me dizer. ”  
  
    Então você disse. Não, mais do que isso. Você fez. Naquele banco numa praça vazia você se aproximou, colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo para trás e me beijou. Não, não foi meu primeiro beijo. Mas foi o primeiro que importou. Céus, e como importou.  
  
_“Eu gosto de você, Yura. Muito.”_  
  
    Eu não sabia como responder com palavras, então só te puxei pra outro beijo. Eu tinha certeza que você poderia ouvir meu coração, de tão acelerado. Não podia ligar menos. O resto da tarde passamos entre beijos e abraços. Tão certo, tão natural. Só quando chegamos ao hotel e você me levou até a porta do meu quarto, deixando mais um beijo rápido em meus lábios depois de se certificar que não tinha ninguém olhando, você fez a pergunta:  
  
_“E então... quer ser meu namorado ou não?”_  
  
    Como se houvesse outra resposta possível que não o sim. O Porco apareceu na porta assim que separamos mais um beijo. Eu fiquei irritado, mas você não pareceu constrangido. Pelo menos não era o escandaloso do Viktor. Yuuri não me fez perguntas quando entramos no quarto. Só me passou uma toalha e disse _“Estou feliz por você.”_ E eu sorri pra ele porque também estava muito feliz. Depois do banho e do jantar é que peguei meu celular. Tinha mensagens suas, claro. Antes de responder tive que fazer uma coisa: atualizar mais uma vez seu contato. “My Bear-ka”. Sim, muito certo.  
  


***

 

  
    Otabek terminou de ler a carta com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Tinha acabado de chegar ao apartamento. Ficou surpreso por não encontrar Yuri. Era a primeira vez em todos esses anos de relacionamento que o namorado não ia buscá-lo no aeroporto. E também nem em casa estava para recebê-lo. Quando foi colocar as coisas no quarto Otabek viu o envelope endereçado a si em cima da cama. Seu gatinho não cansava de lhe surpreender, fato. Pegou o celular e discou.

  
_“Yura. Cadê você? Não pode me dizer tantas coisas bonitas e não estar por perto pra eu te encher de beijos, é simplesmente errado.”_  
“Aff, Beka, tão constrangedor. Acabou de ler?”  
“Sim.”  
“Vem pra sala.”  
  
    Otabek foi sorrindo até o outro cômodo. Encontrou um Yuri vestido com uma camiseta branca por baixo de uma jaqueta que havia sido presente de Otabek anos antes e calças bordô. Os cabelos longos soltos a não ser pela trança lateral que Otabek tanto gostava. O cazaque pôde sentir o cheiro familiar dos fios loiros ao se aproximar e tomar os lábios do russo com paixão.  
  
_“Você gostou? ”_  
“Eu adorei, gatinho. Recepção maravilhosa. Mas por que uma carta? Você poderia me dizer tudo isso... eu ouviria de bom grado e sem interromper. ”  
“Como se eu pudesse falar tudo aquilo. Aff, tão embaraçoso.”  
“Você não tem jeito, Yura. Tem alguma razão para precisar me dizer tudo isso hoje?”  
“É claro que tem.”  
“Sou todo ouvidos”  
  
    Yuri saiu do abraço do moreno e se sentou no sofá. Otabek fez o mesmo. Yuri segurou sua mão e, com o rosto vermelho mas o olhar firme como sempre, disse:  
  
_“Você sabe, né, Beka? O que é pra mim. O quanto significa. Ai, droga. Quero dizer, mesmo que eu não fale sempre…”_

_“Eu sei, Yura.”_

_“É, então. O quero dizer é que… Eu contei de todos os nomes que já usei pra você nos meus contatos porque quero mudar de novo.”_  
“Ok.”  
  
    Yuri entregou o próprio celular na mão do moreno. Otabek viu o nome “My Bear-ka Forever” ao lado de sua foto. Quando levantou o olhar para Yuri novamente o loiro tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios e um par de alianças na palma da mão.  
  
_“E aí, quer casar comigo ou não?”_  
  
O russo disse, divertido e emocionado ao mesmo tempo.

  
_“Como se houvesse outra resposta possível que não o SIM.”_  
  
Otabek respondeu, abraçando com força seu Yura. Seu. Para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiração pro plot veio desse post: https://otayuritrashforlife.tumblr.com/post/167152567064/otayuri-shorts-progression-of-otabeks-contact
> 
> Arte da capa: http://some-sybil-shit.tumblr.com


End file.
